The World Wide Web (also referred to as the “web”) is an information system of interlinked documents that are accessible via the Internet. Users can access document pages (also referred to as “webpages”) using a web browser or similar application running on user devices. A website typically refers to a set of related webpages, often hosted by one or more web servers. As the web continues to evolve, users continue to have access to more information, including an increasing number of websites and webpages. The size of the web and the free flow of information on the web can provide a tremendous resource for users, but it can also create issues with regard to protecting some users, such as children, from inappropriate content.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed descriptions thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but, to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.